Use Me Up
by imoansasuke
Summary: OC Shani Daisuri on the run from her clan, and the ever heroic Orochimaru comes to save her, but doesn't tell her exactly what he wants in return.Though she falls head over heels in love with Orochimaru, a more genuine relationship develops between her and Sasuke. OroxOC SasukexOC Rated M for language, LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

"Kabuto… Would you care to join me on my quest for the special Daisuri girl?"

"Sure thing my lord. I imagine this will be interesting."

"I would really like your assistance, considering that there's a possibility the Akatsuki make their way to her first."

The young medical ninja adjusts his glasses with his usual smirk planted on his face. "Of course my lord."  
"Great...and Kabuto."  
"Yes?"  
"Please see to it that you put her down once we get a hold of her. She is a wild one I hear."  
"Of course."  
Shani POV

Yet another successful show. I swear, this is a life I can get used to. Two straight years of people screaming my name, and obsessing with my hair and my looks, saying I sing like angels, yadda yadda. I mean the attention is really wonderful. Not to mention the money. I plop onto the couch opening a can of soda sitting on the coffee table. "Yep, this is the life."  
"I bet it is bitch!"  
I turn around to see my best friend Dezzy opening my dressing room door with a big smile. "You dumb girl...what are you doing here huh? Who let you in?"  
She scoffs. "I let myself in, I'm Dezzy! I gets what I wants. We throwing a party or what?"  
"In my dressing room?"  
Dezzy moves her sleek black bangs from her short cropped hair, giving me a better look at the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Oh gosh, Dezzy did you already invite people?"  
She walks over to the couch and hops over and onto it to hover over me. "Now Shani my best friend, why would I do that without your permission?"  
"Because you're Dezzy and you gets what you wants, and right now you want a party."  
She grins at me, her bright green eyes still gleaming. Suddenly she straddles me, holding my face on either side. "I love how much you know me Shani, it makes me feel like I'm important that you remember all the little details."  
A less than attractive guffaw escapes my lips. "You just said it like 15 seconds ago stupid."  
"I love it when you talk dirty to me, call me more names Shani," she coes in her 'drama queen' voice. She starts kissing me neck lustfully and I bite my lip.  
"Dezzy I think you're drunk."  
"Just buzzed. Not drunk quite yet." She hops off me and walks to the mini fridge. "Check this, beer for days! NOW are you ready to party?"  
I laugh. "Alright alright. I'm ready to party. Turn the stereo on, blast that shit!"  
"Alriiiight! Because here come dee partay people!"  
The door busts open and 20 people walk in at a time shouting. Dezzy starts throwing the beers out and the partygoers catch them with ease. "Put the soda down Shani babe and get one of these damn beers!"  
She passes me one and I shake it violently, and with an abrupt snapping open of the cap it bursts and sprays everywhere. I stick my tongue out and catch the raining light liquor as it pours all over me, wetting my hair and shirt. A pretty blonde girl shouts, "ALCOHOL SHOWERS!" This give everyone leeway to do the same, making a mess. Soon enough we'll be too drunk to care.  
After 15 minutes have passed we've had enough beer to get us a lovely buzz. A feel a foot touch my head and I look up to see a hot red head boy just a little older than me swinging on the chandelier. "Weather's fine up here Shani!"  
I smile wide. "Oh the fuckery...I'm coming up to check it out with you then!"  
I jump onto the couch, balancing to prepare for the jump. He holds his hand out and I leap and grab for it. Obviously, the chandelier is unable to handle the weight of both of us and we fall onto the floor once we lose our grip, yet the chandelier remains on the ceiling. He lands right on top of me, blushing at the closeness.  
"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
The chanting of the wild partygoers puts the pressure on us. I shrug underneath him. "We're drunk, why not." I wrap my legs around him and pull his lower half to mine so that he can't change his mind, not that he could if he's as drunk as me. I press my lips to his and without hesitation he kisses me back softly, letting a hand travel along my side tenderly. It kinda weirds me out how he's being all gentle. We're wasted, its time to make mistakes we'll regret in the morning, not be sensitive! I pull away allowing for the crowd to cheer and I roll over so I'm on top of him, but only so I can get up. As soon as I am on my feet a tan, muscular man covered in tattoos, that resembles in several ways, has his eyes locked on mine.  
His deep, booming voice startles us. "Good to see you having fun Shani. This what you've been up to eh? You make us look bad."  
"The fuck man? You all make yourselves look bad, you're a bunch of traitors."  
"WE the traitors? You are the traitor to us. We want only fine things for Daisuri."  
"Give me a break you're all monsters. And learn how to speak properly you big ass baboon of a man."  
He stands up towering over me and the others watching cower with fear. "You forget where you come from you let all this money and fame get to your brain and you change in front of me now."  
"Are you retarded? You guys have been out to kill me and my family for the longest," I shout at him and stand on the coffee table to level myself to him. "You expect me to WANT to remember where I came from? I'm ashamed! You guys are animals. Don't act like you're disappointed in me when you're just here to kill me."  
"Actually," another voice comes crashing from the door, less deep but more menacing. "We need you for something."  
I shake my head in disbelief. "Just what the hell could you need me for?"  
The menacing voice comes through as a tall lanky man with tan skin and light blonde hair like my sister's, as well as our eye color. He looks a lot like my father, only taller, less muscular and probably not on drugs. He smiles a disgustingly wide smile. "The Akatsuki, you heard of em eh?" I nod. "They need tailed beasts. And so do we. We know you know how to get the beasts. You help us Shani, yeah?"  
His accent is thick...he closely resembles my dad...and it hits me. "Uncle Umeki? You're with them now?"  
He walks over to he, stroking my face gently as he sees the tears are about to flow. "Shh...my lovely niece. Don't be upset. If you go with us I can explain it all to you. Dunno why you cry, I will not hurt you when I love you."  
"Don't you freakin touch me!" I yell snatching his hand away.  
Uncle Umeki's face becomes stern, and his mouth curves downwards in disgust. He walks over to the pretty blonde girl, snatching her by your hair. "In that case Shani, party's over."  
Three more men from my clan burst through the door and begin a violent tirade on the innocent people about how much of a disgusting bitch I am, and that I'm the cause of their death to come. My uncle takes the girl by her hair and smashes her face with brute force against the edge of the top of the couch three times until blood covers her face and her teeth are on the floor. Her body goes limp and she slumps down over the couch. I want to throw up at the sight.  
"Shani help!" I turn around and the man from earlier has a hold on Dezzy.  
"Come with us or your friend dies."  
I feel my heart sink into my stomach. I want over to him and slowly he loosens his grip on her. I lunge for her and snap her neck, throwing her body to the ground. "It was either me or her."  
I dash for the exit door and I don't look back. I run for my life until I can find my way out of the venue, in which they cut off all the lights. I just want to drop to my knees and cry as I still hear all the screams from my dressing room. They're not even bothering to come after me now because we all know they'll find me later.  
The first thing I think about as I see the light out of the building is my sister. "Minatsuru!" I told her to go wait for me at a hotel, a very specific one. I just hope she listened. I run through the streets people pointing and shouting "Hey its Shani! Look at Shani! What's wrong with Shani?" I continue sprinting, not bothering to stop. I take a harsh right turning the corner and I almost trip. I stumble a bit because my combat boots are a little heavy but pick myself back up. I wish I hadn't worn such short, tight shorts because maybe I'd be able to run a little faster but at least my flannel has a lot of space for me to move. I see the hotel and burst through the door only to find a trashed lobby. My right leg gives out on me and I fall down and I throw up. I hack and cough until I'm able to stand again, and stumble to the stairs. I look to my left as the the woman working the desk in a bloody mess slumped against the wall. I don't think too much of it, not bothering to care. I look through the blood stained papers, fingers fumbling until I find the name I'm looking for- Mina Chai, room 206. I'm glad she used the name I told her to use. People are so crazy they follow us everywhere, stalkers and murderers, plain old crazy fans. This should mean no one's got to her. One thing everyone knew is that where I go, my sister goes.  
I walk up the stairs, grabbing into the wall for support. I limp breathlessly down the halls until I find 206, already slightly open. My heartbeat becomes so strong I can't breathe and I collapse to the ground. Unable to stand because of the emotions running through me I crawl forward, pushing the door open wider with my head as I move. The room appears untouched. I climb over to the bed, and prop myself onto it. I see an arm on the ground peeking out and I feel like I might throw up again. I crawl over to the other side and look down to see my sister looking back up at me with cold soulless eyes. I fall off the bed clumsily and I pick her up and place her in my lap.  
"Hi sis...hey. Wake up now. Come on. Come on Mina-chan wake up! Minatsuru! Minatsuru! Why are you doing this to me wake up for fuck sake!"  
I grab at her face frantically. "What the fuck wake up baby wake up please! Baby sister wake up!"  
I lay her body on the bed and try to figure out how she died. A pen falls from her limp hand, and that's when I notice the small tube, the paper, the needle. I don't look at any of it, already able to understand what it is. A suicide note. And some sort of drug. She knew they were coming... A quick glimpse at the paper makes me notice something. A large X is written through her own writing, and in terrible penmanship at the bottom of her unfinished note someone wrote:  
_Don't worry Shani. Once it's all over you'll see her again soon. She can tell you what she didn't get to finish writing in the afterlife._  
I shake my head. "You mother fuckers. I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" I shriek at the top of my lungs. "You're all gonna fucking pay!"

"Hey you guys hear that," the young Uchiha asks.  
"Yup, came from that way," offers Suigetsu.  
"No it came from that way."  
"No, Sasuke, it didn't."  
"Are you really arguing with me?"  
Orochimaru chuckles a ghoulish chuckle. "Now now kids... We'll check both directions."

I limp back downstairs carrying my sister's body, unable to just leave her there. Three of those bastards are waiting for me with those dirty grins plastered on their demon faces.  
And of course, the big muscle head is here leading the little pack. "Look like you found your trusty side kick. Too bad. She would made a nice addition to our group, much more feisty than you Shani."  
"Suck my dick."  
A short man with tattoos all over his face lets out a roaring laugh. "But you sure have bigger mouth of two that's for damn sure huh? Whatchu guys think?"  
They nod in agreement. I set my sister down on a lobby couch, trying not to cry at the sight of her like this.  
"If you stare that does not mean she can come back," the other man teases.  
"If you don't shut up I'll kill you. Where is my Uncle?"  
"He busy... havin' fun. Men, whatcha say we have our fun too with young Shani hm?"  
I walk up closer to them pulling out my kunai, unintimidated. "Try me bitches."  
"My pleasure," grunts the muscle head. "But I have not introduce myself properly. What kinda man I be if I don't introduce myself before taking lady on first date? I am Chua."  
The short, ink faced man introduces himself as Hinto, and the other least relevant, least flamboyant one as Moki.  
I walk closer and spit in Moki's plain boring face. "Screw you all."  
Muscle head grabs me by my throat, lifting me off my feet. "You play too much games young Shani. Come here."  
He removes his hand from my neck to place them on my hips as he carries me to the blood covered desk, wrapping my legs around him. He signals for his goons to come over and help. They go on either side of me and hold my hands down do I don't fight them. "This is the only way you can win over me huh muscle head? You're a coward."  
"I tell you my name is Chua, do not be so rude. You can enjoy this."  
He kisses my neck and rips my flannel off, exposing my black bra. Hinto lets go of my hand to unhook my bra and I punch him in his face, and he returns the favor right to my jaw. I spit the blood in his face. "You dog!"  
"Spit more, I like it nasty," he teases licking my face.  
Moki releases his hand as well and I see through the corner of my eye the hand signs going. "No, Moki!"  
I freeze up, unable to move. "Even though we like when you struggle, we only have so much time to spend."  
He unhooks my bra and the animals attack my breasts relentlessly with their rough calloused hands and dirty mouths. Never before have I felt so disgusting and violated. "Please stop it," I protest weakly, and with no avail. Being the manipulator that I am, I get a bright idea. "You're not gonna stop are you?"  
Chua, kissing my neck, responds with a no. "Then at least release the jutsu so I can move and enjoy this too."  
Chua stops, shooting a look at Moki, who releases the jutsu with an exasperated sigh. Hinto smirks. "I knew you liked this you nasty little whore. Just like your mama."  
That struck a nerve, but I can't let that distract me. I moan as they fondle my body roughly. Chua presses his mouth on mine softly yet his kiss is full of passion, and I kiss him back just the same. He grunts and presses his groin against mine and I again fake a moan. "Fuck me," I beg, breaking the kiss.  
As they now become distracted trying to take their clothes off, as well as the rest of mine, I run my hands all over my body, sneakily maneuvering over to my right, just enough to reach the pen sitting beside Moki on the desk and sit under it when they aren't looking. Chua kisses my breasts and I throw my head back, his kisses trailing down lower and lower. Right when he lifts my butt up just a little I grab the pen from underneath me. I place a finger under his chin to lift his head back up and I kiss him. As I pull apart I stab him in his left eye, pushing the pen in as far as I can.  
"Argh! You dirty bitch!"  
As he falls to the ground I kick Hinto in his mouth, busting his lip open. "That's for licking me mother fucker. Heads up Moki, its time for us to dance. Can ya handle me until your buddies get up?"  
He scowls in response. I can only act like the tough girl for so long. The other two goons will recover within a minute or so, so until then I gotta handle business right here and do what I can.

Oro POV

"Well Suigetsu, obviously the sound didn't come from here. Let's try the other way now, what do you think?"  
"Grr... Whatever Sasuke!"  
Kabuto and I follow my feisty young proteges in our quest to find Shani Daisuri, ignoring their bickering along the way. Kabuto turns to me asking, "How do you think it'll be once we find her?"  
"Who knows. Who cares. I doubt there's anything about her that makes her so hard to convince. The fact that people are after her and she'll want protection should be enough, do you not think so Kabuto?"  
"Hmph, maybe so..."  
"Hey, hey, shh..."  
Sasuke silences us, our ears catching onto the sound of a young girl grunting. "What the f-"  
I turn to see what the commotion is, and of course, the commotion is her. Shani in a frenzy, taking several strikes to her attacker's face with a kunai and spitting obscenities. The blood splashes all over her and stains her face, hands, and half naked body. Above her is another body, not in while, forced in between the crevices of the ceiling. The man she is working on now is long dead, but she continues to stab him anyways. The sight brings joy to my night, makes this all the more exciting.  
I walk into the hotel, careful not to tip off the girl. I kneel down beside her and catch her hand before she slices at the man's now unrecognizable face yet again. She whimpers in protest and I lift her from the man's corpse. She thrashes and shouts.  
"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Shani I am not here to hurt you," I speak softly to her as to not alarm her. I hold her in my arms on the floor and wait for her to calm down, her face buried into my chest punching my shoulder with absolutely no force.  
"Please don't make me fight anymore. I'm tired. I can't do this anymore."  
"We aren't here to hurt you. We want you to join us, in exchange for protection. You help me, and you will never have to worry about these people again. Your clan is after you, the Akatsuki will be after you. I simply want to help you. Will you come with me Shani?"  
She pulls her face away from my body to look at me. Such a pretty face, covered in blood and fresh cuts from a brutal fight. She takes her arms away from me to cover her upper body.  
"Where are your clothes?"  
Her head hangs and she begins to weep. "They took them off... They, they tried to..."  
Her voice trembles too hard for us to completely understand or for her to finish but we've all got the gist. I pull her back to me, stroking her long, matted hair. The Uchiha scoffs, and his friend comments how sick and disgusted he is as the two search the lobby to retrieve her clothes.  
She rests her head against my chest, already becoming comfortable around me. This is much easier in the scheme of things than I initially predicted. I stand her up, and she makes this indistinguishable sound that is something of a protest. I keep one hand on her hip to ensure that she's still safe.  
Suigetsu returns with her boot, Sasuke with her shirt. I take my hand off her so that the boys may dress the girl. I wipe her face with my clean hand, as the other one is now stained with the blood that once stained her. Suigetsu pulls up the shorts that were once falling from her waist before kneeling down to put on the boot.  
"This yours princess," he asks with a smile lifting her leg.  
She nods, eyes a little wild and lost. "Thanks."  
The young Uchiha puts on her flannel, steadying her arms as they shake trying to move into the sleeves. Her tremulous fingers fumble with the buttons and he rolls his eyes. "Let me do it...hey."  
"Whaa?"  
"As long as I'm around, I shouldn't have to do this for you anymore. No one is gonna touch you like that again, especially not three goons like them."  
She nods at him, offering a crooked smile. As soon as she's dressed again I walk back to her. "Can you walk? They didn't..."  
"No I killed them before they could get that far," she answers in a small, defeated voice.  
"You don't sound too happy about that Shani."  
"Because there's more of them around here somewhere. And I'm tired. I don't want to fight them no more. I just want to be with my sister."  
Ah. I was never informed if her sister was alive or not. "And where is she?"  
She points to a young blonde girl just about her age, lying lifeless on the couch. "Over there. She's dead."  
Kabuto interjects for the first time. "They got to her?"  
She shakes her head, eyes full of sadness. "No she got to her." She fumbles in her pockets before pulling out a stained, wrinkled paper. "Her note to me before she overdosed on drugs. She knew they were coming. I just wish she'd waited for me."  
I place a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at me. "You can be with her. I can bring her to you without you having to go where ever it is that she is."  
"What do you mean? Bring her back to life? How?"  
I chuckle at her eyes that were once filled with sadness, and now with awe in a matter of seconds. "A jutsu I am perfecting. I just need your help."  
She blinks furiously, shaking her head before her thoughts return back to earth. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'd do anything. I'd do anything for you if you bring her back."  
"Perfect. Kabuto please take care of the body, bring it with us and keep it in the labs. You my auburn angel, we have much to discuss. But first we'll get you cleaned up. Perhaps something to eat?"  
The look of disbelief hasn't left her face but she agrees nonetheless. "That'd be awesome. I'm forever grateful...uh, name?"  
"Ah... Orochimaru. This is Kabuto, Sasuke Uchiha, and Suigetsu."  
She waves to them all with a weak hand. "Shani Daisuri. Thank you. Thank you all."  
"Come now Shani, we have to get down to business as soon as you're better."  
"Ok... Lord Orochimaru."  
She smiles at me. A wide genuine smile. She's caught on quickly. For a moment I even consider making the girl my new protégé.


	2. Chapter 2

It's ever silent as we arrive to Orochimaru's hideout in the Hidden Sound. I do find it creepy no one said anything to me this whole time but perhaps there's nothing to be said. Regardless its awkward and uncomfortable, especially because every now and again they would glance at me...over and over and over. As if I wouldn't notice. It only makes me less anxious because I feel like they know something I don't. I thought I was getting saved. Maybe these are just more people to run from. Now that we've reached the entrance I feel like I should turn back. I stop walking, catching the attention of the pale man.  
"Is something the matter Shani," he asks, his voice this unintentionally condescending tone.  
I cross my arms and stand my ground. "Man, what is this place? This looks all wrong. Are you setting me up for something?"  
He smirks at me and takes my hand, dragging me forward so that I keep walking. "I'm not the kind of person that needs to set anyone up for anything. If I really want something from someone, it would be a lot less work than setting them up."  
Now if that wasn't a red flag, a 'hey I'm kinda freaking creepy and you should run' then I don't know what is. But I'm not going to run. It's not a set up. He said he would help me with the Daisuri and my sister. Call me stubborn and call me crazy, but you can't call me disloyal. I'll do anything for my sister, including stay in this creepy hideout with these creepy shinobi and most likely forced to do creepy things.  
We walk through the entrance, and the lair is dark with stone walls, candle lit with several rooms. How many times do I have to use the word creepy in one day to describe everything about my situation? I need to expand my vocab.  
"Shani I'm speaking to you."  
"Oh what?" I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts. The young man with the owl glasses looks at me with a light, genuine smile. "The bathroom is this way. Lord Orochimaru wants you to get cleaned up. Would you like me to show you to your room first?"  
I look around me. "Where did the other two boys go? They were just here-"  
"Shani, Kabuto asked you a question. You don't have much of an attention span, do you?"  
"I do," I respond, shaking my head in disagreement. "I usually just choose not to pay attention 'cause...well 'cause I don't wanna I guess."  
Orochimaru chuckles but Kabuto remains unamused. Pft. "I'll just take you to your room then and you can get settled. When you feel comfortable and familiar then I can escort you to the-"  
"Hey can I take a shower? ... What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Let's just go Shani," Kabuto says exasperated. He takes me by my arm and shows me to the bathroom, Orochimaru following close behind.

I sit on the bathroom counter, watching as Orochimaru silently draws the bathwater. I hate taking baths and prefer showers, but this isn't my home and beggars can't be choosers. The bathroom is fairly large and its quite nice, and my first assumption is that somehow he's accumulated lots of money to afford such a luxurious bathroom in this...cave thingy. I kick off my boots and examine the bottom of my bloody foot. "Disgusting. I'm covered in this crud."  
Orochimaru laughs a bit. "Your bath is ready. Take off your clothes. I must examine your body to let Kabuto know what your injuries are so that he may tend to them. He's a fine medical ninja, one of the best."  
I hop off the counter, removing my shorts and underwear first with my back to him. My hair, thankfully, is long enough to cover my entire back and my butt. But right now since its so matted and tangled it only overs most of my back. I don't feel uncomfortable though. I'm finding it in me to trust this man, and trust that he won't touch me like muscle head and his flunkies did. He walks up behind me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder, unbuttoning my flannel with his free hand. "May I move your hair out the way? To check your back," he asks as the shirt falls to our feet. I move it for him, covering my breasts. Not that he can see them while standing behind me. He lifts my arms out to the sides and attempts to find incisions and bruises through my now red tinted skin. I realize as I look in the mirror how hideous a sight I must be, my lip and left eye slightly swollen, and blood streaked across my cheeks, nose and forehead. My beautiful hair that was once a creative ombré of different shades of red is now one dark red color, tangled and messy. I was always considered the most beautiful singer ever, loved and adored. If my fans saw me now they'd be mortified. I'm an atrocity.  
I must have gotten more emotional than I thought because Orochimaru reaches over my shoulder to catch a tear falling down my face. I didn't realize that I started crying. I turn away so that he doesn't see my hideous face in the mirror. "Can I just get in the tub now?"  
"As you wish." He takes my place on the counter, leaning back against the mirror with closed eyes.  
"Thanks." I walk to the tub, dipping my toes to test the temperature. It's just how I like it. I slide in and put my whole body in the tub, including my face. I blow bubbles in the water, and it sounds more like I'm just spitting everywhere.  
"What are you doing in there?" "I have to put my face in because its dirty and ugly... I'm blowing bubbles and shit."  
He doesn't say anything in response for a while. I start scrubbing my skin clean, and he respects me enough to not watch me until asking a question. "What do they want with you Shani?"  
"I dunno. They just want me. To like, help them and stuff. At first they wanted to kill me but then my uncle said something different. That they could use me on their side and whatever."  
"What is it that they had against you?"  
"Welllll, its not exactly just me. It's anyone of the original blood line. AKA the leaders of the clan and their offspring. It's pretty complicated really I don't think you wanna-"  
"I'm asking because its pertinent information. How shall I protect you if I don't know what from?"  
I have to stop scrubbing myself to actually look at him. That's a good question. "True, true. Well, you see, my great grandmother was leader of the clan. More like founder actually. She decided on only letting family members be the higher ups and shit, you know, order of succession. They had no problem with that until the most recent shinobi world war. Our clan was attacked by Konoha's anbu black ops."  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhmm. The clan was highly upset. We're very independent and live in a relatively small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. The black ops people? They had NO reason to attack us, we're already poor, in riches and education. We weren't a threat! My grandmother became heiress to the throne after my great grandmother passed which was towards the end of the war, and she didn't want our people to retaliate even though they could have because we are really strong. They were just in development and all that. So, of course, the people wanted to break from our poor lifestyle and have a real village with a real leader, and a coup de'tat was formed. They wanted to kill everyone of the original blood line, so that means my grandmother, mother, brother and my sister and I. Then start over with new leaders and ally with villages so they can destroy Konoha basically. A lot of it had to do with money too though. That's why they're so primitive, they're like cavemen and live like hunters for food and survival. They can't even speak properly for fuck's sake. No one takes them seriously but trust me, they are a threat now."  
That usual smirk spread on his face again. "Interesting. Do you know why they changed their mind and want you on their side?"  
"... My uncle mentioned something about a new threat involving a ski and a cat but I'm not really sure about that part. That must be code for something."  
He lets out a roarous laugh, throwing me off. "You might mean Akatsuki darling. They're bad news. They were looking for you the same time I was. It's an S-rank criminal organization. They have it out for me right now as well."  
Whoa! "No shit? Wow! Good thing you found me! We could really actually help each other, get rid of some pests yeah?"  
"That sounds divine."  
After that it's quiet for a while, and Orochimaru has been staring at me for some time now. I debate with myself on whether or not I should ask why he's looking at me because I don't want to come across as rude to such a hospitable person. But I'm sure not known for being nice so I'll ask anyways. "What are you looking at me for? Do I entertain you?"  
"You're very dazzling. I'm just awestruck at your beauty as all."  
I'm an 18 year old rock star that has absolutely no class. I wouldn't say I'm dazzling. "How am I dazzling? That's a strange word to describe someone like me. That's moreso how I'd describe you."  
"Hm, well I appreciate your compliment Shani... The bloody look didn't suit you, I prefer you bare faced much more."  
I blush at his interesting sense of humor. "Thanks I guess," I mumble. "I uh, I think I'm done now." He gets up to get me a towel. "Lord Orochimaru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do I have to go with Kabuto right now? I'd rather just hang around with you for a while longer. I feel so much more comfortable with you."  
He walks over to me with the towel in hand and helps me out the bathtub. He wraps the towel around me and leans down so his face is close to mine. "Good to hear. I only want you to trust me." He lets his thumb travel across my jawline before taking my chin in his hand so that I look directly into his glowing, golden eyes. "We will talk more. I'd like to know more about you, you fascinating girl. Come, we'll get you dressed."  
I feel the heat leave my body and my heart steadies as he removes his hand from my face. "You did that shit in purpose man."  
"What was that"  
"You just wanted to make me blush and get embarrassed."  
"I do have to admit, I love seeing you blush. It's lovely on your face."  
I narrow my eyes. "Oh please, whatever. Suck my dick," I say and walk ahead of him out the bathroom.  
"How classy."  
"Yeah. I know."  
I turn around and smile at him, and he returns it with a beautiful smile of his own. I take his hand as he closes the door. "Come on, hurry up so I can get changed. I'm hungry."  
"Sure thing darling."  
I don't know what it is. If its his eyes, his luring voice, his tenderness, but it entrances me entirely. I like this feeling, it makes me scared and gives me a rush. And that's the kind of thing I live for. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN MOVING KINDA (VERY) SLOW BUT I FEEL LIKE I WANTED THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS TO EXPLAIN WHO TF SHANI IS AND YADDA YADDA... I FEEL LIKE I'M SHOUTING. Since it may or may not become a little confusing I'm trying to explain the whole deal with her clan in a way that you guys will get my idea. I don't want the whole thing to revolve around them but the Naruto characters mostly. So by next chapter shit may pop off, naw mean? Leave reviews, I like suggestions (SHARE YO IDEAS) and constructive criticism that is not about typos though, I'm blind as a bat and may not catch one guys ok. So das it. Enjoy.  
_

Lord Orochimaru waited for me outside the door as I got dressed. Now, I'm just stalling. I'm very nervous. I feel like he will ask me things that I don't want to answer or that I can't remember, seeing as how my memory is very selective. Ugh, or maybe he'll do that thing he does that makes me blush again. I think I'm ready to face him. He gave me clothes that are completely not my styles, with the exception of the shirt sort of. The shirt is plain and white, but the person this shirt may have previously been intended for was clearly smaller than me. It's tight and bares half my stomach, which I'm used to. I have navy blue 3/4 pants that fit me loosely in contrast to the shirt, and navy blue sandals. This is regular attire, and I'm not regular. Either way I hope at least he likes it.  
I open the door and he turns to face me, smiling as always. "I was wondering what was going on in there you've been a while."  
"Yeah," is just about all I can say.  
"You look so beautiful. I feel graced by your presence."  
"Can we just go eat and talk about what you want from me? Geez, I don't need you to butter me up."  
"Fair enough," he says laughing. He holds his arm out for me to take so that he may lead me down the halls, which I take without question and we walk down the halls.  
I rather not walk around here completely silent again because it just adds to this negative air, and I'm all about positive energy and good vibes. I break the ice. "So, Lord Orochimaru, what brings you here? This lair. What kind of stuff led you to this?"  
"Hm, interesting question. I guess you could say I'm not welcomed where my home once was, the Hidden Leaf village. I created the Sound Village."  
"Wow no kidding... Why didn't they want you there?"  
"Ideas clashed. I wanted bigger and better things. They were not ready for that kind of change."  
"That sounds a lot like what I'm going through with my clan. Well damn, how many enemies has Konoha made?"  
"I'm not entirely too sure."  
I look up at him, studying the calm expression in his face. "How old are you?"  
"How old are you?"  
I narrow my eyes at him. "Come on man, don't play those games. I'm 18. You are?"  
"So young. I remember those days. Let's just say I am several years your senior. I've seen it all done it all." He looks down at me and leaves it at that.  
We come up to a large dining room with cherry oakwood tables, counters, and expensive looking mats. There's a lady who looks about in her 30's cooking. "Hey lady what are you making?"  
She turns around to face me. She's kind of pretty. She has this curly looking brown hair and caramel eyes, a curvy body. She has to be one of Orochimaru's fuck dolls. The more I look at her, yeah she's hot. A smile appears on her face. "You must be Shani Daisuri. I am honored to meet you," she says, bowing. "Lord Orochimaru has spoken highly of your name. I'm glad to see you've come to us in one piece. What shall I make for you? I've already started on sashimi but if you'd prefer something else-"  
"No man, I want that! Sashimi is the shit!"  
She looks startled at my language but, bitch better get used to it. "As you wish. Anything."  
Orochimaru interrupts. "And Tanaka-san, please prepare chai tea for us darling."  
"Yes my lord." With that she leaves to the kitchen and we take a seat at the table.  
I scoff. "Don't call her darling, I don't like it. I only want you to call me that. It makes me feel special."  
"You are special Shani. A pet name should not make you feel that way."  
"To be honest, just being around you makes me feel special... I mean it could have been anyone else to come save me but it was you. And you bathe me, wine and dine me. Am I not special? Am I not completely lucky? Because I feel that way. I'm forever indebted to you, just know that."  
Orochimaru POV Oh Shani. How she sounds just like the others who were so willing to be by my side, yet something about it is still different. "Well then...my darling... Shall we get onto business then?"  
"Yeah sure, let's do the damn thing."  
It amazes me how eloquent she can be at times, then easily switch to this interesting style of speaking she has. "I have some more questions for you first."  
"Ask me anything."  
"Let us start back from square one. Your uncle. You said he explained to you the Akatsuki. What exactly did he say?"  
She twirls her thumbs around each other, thinking. "Uh... I dunno. They want some tailed beasts. So does he. I don't get what he meant by that. I've been living under a rock like the rest of my clan, then I become a celebrity singer and hell if I wasn't under a rock before that then that sure put me far away from the loop in the shinobi world. I'm shocked they even knew anything about it."  
"So he never said what exactly the tailed beasts are for?"  
"Well if I find out what Akatsuki needs them for then I can only assume that they want it for the same purpose but with a different goal in mind, if that's makes sense."  
I nod my head. "It makes perfect sense to me. I'm getting a better idea of this."  
Tanaka returns with our meal. "Here you are my lord. And here you are Shani."  
"Thanks Tanaka. You're pretty chill. Up top!" She holds her hand up for a high five which Tanaka gives eagerly. I do wonder why Tanaka has taken to her liking so easily. I watch Shani's child like mannerisms, playing with her food before she eats it. If she did not look as well developed as she is one could mistake her for a twelve year old. Very spastic. "Tell me about your clan. What makes them a threat now as you said?"  
"Well lemme tell ya about our clan's jutsu. We are the Daisuri, meaning Great Theft. You know what we steal?" A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "Blood."  
I raise an eyebrow as the girl has now really peaked my interest. "You steal blood?"  
"In more ways than one. For one thing, its our kekkei genkai, water style. Blood wielding. We can control blood flow, as well as an entire mass itself so long as it contains blood. But here's the catch. The latter is something we could always do. Controlling the flow is something developed unless you are of the original bloodline. The rest have to perform a ritual. Like a... Like a sacrifice type of jutsu."  
"How does this ritual go? What do they sacrifice?"  
"Each other. Every month they have... Well its similar to those chunin exam thingies, which we never got to participate in by the way. They take 10 members of the clan and they battle. The first one to fall is the weakest and is sacrificed. During the full moon they all drain the body of its blood and burn the corpse in a fire. They have to ingest the blood in order to control others' blood. It's tradition, and almost like a celebration. Because 12 people die each year they make sure the women are fruitful with the baby making if you know what I mean. And the younger the clan member the stronger they can become. Once you reach a certain age it becomes too late for you. The younger members of my clan are the most threatening."  
"I'm entirely fascinated," I say in awe. I haven't heard anything like this before. "When you said they are primitive you were not kidding."  
"Yeah no shit. More like a caveman tribe than a clan. They haven't seen a real civilization for the past 15 years. This has been going on since the end of the third shinobi world war. They want to be top notch, the best of the best. Stronger than the anbu black ops. The thing is, they can easily defeat them. Control of the blood flow allows us to cut off ones circulation within 3 seconds. Then they kill while they're down. They fight dirty."  
One thing that she said hangs around in my head. "But you do not have to do these rituals you say..."  
"Nope. Nor my grandmother, mother or siblings. My father does. But he's a deadbeat drug addict. He doesn't care about any of this shit. And honestly, they don't care about my mom either."  
"And why is that?"  
"She's just as much a piece if crap as my dad," she responds in between bites. "She's an alcoholic, she sleeps around. She doesn't care about anything. My grandmother, brother and sister were all stronger than me to be honest."  
"Were?"  
"Were because of my sister. She was crazy! Always quick to kill someone. And my brother was just doing it for a while. My grandmother created jutsus that she'll use against my clan if they find her. She's in hiding."  
"How old is your brother? And where is he?"  
"He's 22. And my sister was 16 by the way...so young. He is in hiding with my grandma."  
Something rubs me the wrong way about Shani. She speaks so nonchalantly, as if she's reciting a practiced lie. "Then why are you not with them?"  
She put down her food, struggling to swallow. She looks me dead in the eyes. "I ran away. My parents were in s big fight when I was 9. They literally tried to kill each other. They were fighting over where we'd all go to stay safe. I'm just stubborn. I wanted to live on my own travelling, not hiding in one spot. A few days later my sister Minatsuru found me and we lived together travelling. We were somewhere in the Land of Wind one year, not exactly sure. I was singing at night in this busy town, just strolling along ya know? And this talent scout found me and gave me a record deal at 15. Body guards, all this attention on me. What could my clan do? Attract all that attention from Konoha and be killed off? Pft, no. It seems like this time they feel like they've gotten strong enough and don't care about being found. They went after me."  
Her story is coming together now. "So let's start over. Your clan for the past decade has been wanting to put the power in different hands, in regards to Daisuri and the leaf village. It gets out of hand and you run away."  
"That's right."  
"You become this famous singer five or six years later. Then earlier this evening they found you and told you they want you on their side to help with their plans to take over...whatever exactly it is they wish to take over."  
"Yup."  
"You seem so unfazed at the moment."  
"Well duh," she says with confidence. "I can tell you must be one of the strongest shinobi in history. This is all yours. All these people praise you. All these followers seeking YOUR help because you're that strong and experienced. I feel like if I'm by your side I'm untouchable. I feel safe. You're...you're something else."  
I smile at her. "You are a sweet girl when you want to be Shani, despite that mouth if yours."  
"Oh please. At least my grammar is still fine. Have you heard the people from my clan talk? They sound purely retarded. And they have these strange accents, I can't even explain it."  
"Why don't you have the accent?"  
"I'm too cool for that shit."  
It amuses me that this is her honest answer. "You're a very interesting conversationalist."  
"What the shit is that supposed to mean, hah!"  
I stand up, ready to leave. "Well, I think we are done for the night. It's very late and past your bedtime."  
"Ohhh... You tried it. That was funny. I'm no little girl. And you barely touched your food!"  
"It appears so. I suppose I just wasn't hungry."  
"Well that makes one of us. Can you walk me to my room?"  
"Of course."  
With enthusiasm she jumps up and walks next to me. I feel her fingers intertwine with mine. "Let's go." A sweet smile forms on her lips, and I cannot take my eyes off of her. I consider for a moment how easy this can be. How I can make her do anything effortlessly. She's a young girl who puts her trust in people easily. Though I never gave conscience much of a thought I'm relieved I don't have to manipulate her into doing anything. All I have to do is ask and she will do. Her loyalty runs deep within her.  
"Whatcha looking at, huh," she teases. "My apologies, I was just thinking."  
She tilts her head in curiosity. "What about?"  
"Us."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"You saved my life. What does it matter if I trust you or not? That won't change that I'd do anything for you."  
"Do you trust me," I repeat.  
Though she is quiet for a moment she answers with a firm yes. "I do. Do you trust me?"  
"I believe I can."  
"That's not so adamant Lord Orochimaru."  
"Here you are," I cut her off as we reach her room. She does not release my hand. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I hate sleeping alone. I always have nightmares."  
As I said before, you would think she's twelve. "I will lay with you until you fall asleep."  
"Sweet!"  
She opens the door rushes to the dresser, and I close the door behind her, walking to the bed. I lay underneath the satin, black sheets as she changes into her night clothes. I close my eyes and quickly start drifting. Suddenly I feel bouncing on the bed and open my eyes to find Shani in something rather skimpy. "Where did you get that?"  
A sheer black camisol hands lightly over her body. "The drawer, duh." She gets under the sheets and snuggles up to me. I have to admit it has been a long while since I have been this close to a woman. And one as beautiful as Shani can tend to make me a little nervous. She seems rather fine on the contrary. "Orochimaru, thank you. I will think of how to repay you in whatever way I can." She leans over, placing a soft kiss on my face. "Goodnight Shani."

_  
A/N: its 1:40 am and I'm a bit tipsy and didn't proof read this... And idk if I'm even going to tomorrow. Or at all. And I'm writing it as I go along, nothing is planned. The only thing I have planned is two lemons I've written earlier because I'm a dirty OG. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks young grasshoppers. 


End file.
